Exemplary embodiments relate generally to motion analysis, and more particularly to a method of analyzing motion of a subject using an event-based sensor.
An event-based sensor (EBS) is a type of image sensor that generates events corresponding to a luminance change of a subject. Conventional methods of analyzing motion of the subject using an EBS may not recognize motion of the subject sufficiently in an outdoor environment, for example, with huge luminance changes.